Tears and Raindrops
by karatekid1018
Summary: Two months after "The Break-Up" Blaine pays Kurt another unexpected visit. This time, however, it ends a little more pleasantly. Rated T. Minor sexual references, but barely any at all.


**Well…last night happened.**

** This is Klaine's reunion. Because we're going to need many of these fics to survive the five week hiatus. **

** Hope you enjoy!**

_I was with someone._

_ It was just a hookup._

_ I'm really sorry._

Those words repeated in Kurt's mind as he bustled around his kitchen, preparing himself a lunch. Rachel was out with Brody, most likely dancing around NYADA, happy and in love since they had gotten together a month earlier.

It was two months after the infamous Split Day, which was what he and Rachel had taken to calling it. She was happy, though, her relationship with Brody growing stronger and stronger every day. Kurt, however…his mood resembled the rain that was pouring down outside his window. His heart had been heavy ever since Blaine uttered the heartbreaking words that ruined his life.

_I was with someone. _

He could've sworn he felt the shattered pieces of his heart stabbing his lungs and making it almost impossibly to breathe. He didn't even recognize the tears on his face until a soft breeze made them practically freeze on his face. He stormed off, feeling sick to his stomach and exceptionally dizzy…he hadn't seen or talked to Blaine since.

Now, two months later, his heart would've been heavy if it was still whole.

He could practically heart "Teenage Dream" playing in his head…the first and last song his boyfriend-"_ex-_boyfriend" he had to remind himself-ever sang to him.

_Wait…_he thought, _that's not in my head. _

Kurt threw his window open, sticking his head out to look down at the almost deserted street, the only occupant being a teenage boy with gelled-back hair and a guitar.

_Before you met me, I was alright, but things were kind of heavy. You brought me to life. Now every February, you'll be my Valentine, Valentine, _he sang, his voice as equally choked up as it was the night

Kurt gaped down at Blaine, wondering if the wetness on his face wasn't just because of the rain. Kurt detested the warm feeling in the pit of his stomach-no matter how much he hated Blaine for what he did, no matter how much he wanted to throw something at his head and scream at him to leave and never come back…he still loved him with every single thing he had.

Kurt shut the window quickly before bolting out the door and towards the elevator. He tapped his foot anxiously on the way down, biting his lip and trying to quell his anxiousness.

Blaine continued singing the minute Kurt got outside, his eyes desperate and pleading. Kurt's face remained stone cold, his eyes showing only the faintest hint of emotion-sadness? Anger? Blaine couldn't tell, but he knew it wasn't good.

_Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets, just-_

"STOP!" Kurt finally screamed; his voice was thick with pent-up tears. "Blaine, what the _hell _are you doing here?"

"I…I couldn't do it anymore, Kurt," Blaine choked out. The two men barely recognized the rain pouring down on them, their eyes focused only on each other. "I couldn't live without you, it killed me every day to wake up and know that I'm not yours anymore…I came here to do whatever I can to get you back."

"…Before I scream at you to leave or slap you…I need you to tell me _why_," Kurt said desperately. "How could you do that to me?"

"I…I was so _lonely_," Blaine stressed. "I kept feeling excited walking down the hall, thinking I'd see you at your locker, and then I remembered you weren't there and I died a little inside. What really was the nail in my coffin was when you hung up on me a second too early and I had to say 'I love you' to a dial tone…but that's not an excuse for what I did to you. I broke your heart and destroyed your trust in me…and I came here to ask if there's even a _slight _chance that I could restore that trust."

"I don't know," Kurt murmured. "Would you trust me again if the roles were reversed? If you knew that someone else had touched me the way you thought only _you _could? If you knew that _someone else_ had kissed me and held me? Would you be able to forgive and forget?"

Blaine couldn't answer. His lip quivered as his eyes scrunched shut. He fell to his knees in front of Kurt, sobs pouring out of his mouth.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt," he sobbed, unable to hold his tears back. "No matter how much you might hate me…you can't hate me more than I hate myself. I broke your heart, Kurt, something I promised not only you, but myself, that I'd never do! I made you _cry_, I made you feel depressed and _brokenhearted _and…I'm so disgusted with myself."

Kurt sighed, thinking it over in his head. He'd always remember this. He'd always remember that someone else besides him slept with Blaine. But…everyone deserved a second chance, and Blaine…Blaine flew all the way to New York just to fall on his knees in the rain and beg for Kurt's forgiveness because he loved him.

"Promise me," Kurt finally uttered.

Blaine sniffled, looking up at Kurt with wide eyes.

"What?" he asked hopefully.

"Promise me that you'll never do this again," Kurt said. "Promise me that this will _never _happen again and that you'll talk to me when you're feeling neglected."

"I promise," Blaine said immediately. "I promise, I swear on my life I will never do this to us again."

"Good," Kurt said, finally letting a smile cross his face. "Then get up here and kiss me before I change my mind."

Blaine wasted no time and immediately leapt from the ground and into Kurt's arms, crashing their lips together within a second. Kurt felt Blaine's body sag with relief, his hand curling into Kurt's dripping locks.

"I missed this. Oh God, I can't believe I almost lost you," Blaine said with a sob as he pulled away. He dived deeper into Kurt's arms, bawling into his shoulder. Kurt shushed him gently, running his fingers through his tousled curls.

"Shh, baby, it's OK," Kurt whispered. "I'm here, we're together again, no need to cry, my love."

"God, I thought I'd never hear you call me that again," Blaine said, his lips pressing gently on Kurt's semi-exposed shoulder. Kurt sniffed, the lump in his throat slowly growing smaller.

"Neither did I," Kurt admitted. "But I'm so glad that I can again."

That night, for the first time in months, the two spent the night together, finally reunited in the greatest possible way.

**Well, I really hope you guys liked this :)**

** Review?**


End file.
